encounter_criticalfandomcom-20200213-history
Encounter Critical
Encounter Critical is a science fantasy role-playing game designed by Hank Riley and Jim Ireland from Racine, Wisconsin. First published in early 1978 by Battle Star Games, the game was extensively re-written for a second corrected edition, published in February 1979. The Encounter Critical Gazette was also available for a time: three issues were published. A number of additional material was also prepared, but never published. Subsequently the game went out of print until the Internet brought it back to us. When first published, Encounter Critical was an unusual role-playing game for its realistic approach, both for setting and game mechanics. Combat system derived from deep research and actual experience, and the rules were firmly based on the principles of true scientific realism. At the same time it combined two popular culture staple settings --fantasy and science fiction-- into a single game, allowing player to choose from multiple character races including Hobling, Frankenstein, and Klengon, and from six unique character classes such as Doxy or Criminal. The default setting of Encounter Critical is the land of Vanth, located in the Medieval Rim of the Galaxy, isolated from the other worlds by the raging galactic war. The players assume roles of adventurers seeking for fame and fortune. On the other hand, due to games simulationistic and comprehensive nature, it can also be used as a generic system if so desired. Thus, it predates the first professionally published generic role-playing game system (Basic Role-Playing) by a year, making it probably the first such system ever made. Back cover text Quest into the slaver kingdoms or hurl into the galaxies of space to find wealth and destiny. Your tactics and your character are yours to control as you undertake ENCOUNTER CRITICAL. This rules manual includes complete rules for both fantasy and science fiction in a single game, combined as you've never seen them combined before, into a coherent whole with true scientific realism on every page. Imagine the excitement you can enjoy with the freedom to play an Elf or a Klengon - as you choose! Even combine them for something more incredible. The combat systems are based on both actual experience and deep research, and in all ways ENCOUNTER CRITICAL exceeds what you have come to imagine a role-play game to be. There is no difficulty combiding the excitement of fantasy with the elegant and natural laws of science fiction when you have these rules for your scenario. Off-character Okay, that's how it should have went. But it didnt'... Encounter Critical began as a hoax by one S. John Ross of the Cumberland Games and Diversions (the same guy who wrote Risus: The Anything RPG). It was presented as a scan of a long-forgotten indie RPG with appropriate "You guys won't believe what I just found from the web!" comments. Ross has since came out of the closet and nowadays the game is available as a free .PDF as well as a print-on-demand book. Lots of fan-made material has been published in the Internet, too. Where to get it? * The Official Encounter Critical Site * Free (and legal) download * [http://www.lulu.com/spotlight/cumberland Buy a printed version of Encounter Critical] Category:Main